fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryst Gawain/Skills
Overview Despite his poor upbringing, Dryst trained his entire life in both fighting and magical combat. Majority of his fighting ability is focused into swordfighting while using his Dust Magic and other magics as support. Like Van, Dryst prefers to play to his physical strengths, using his speed and skill with a blade to overcome his opponents. He prefers to use his Magic as support since Dust Magic isn't primarily designed for attack or other offensive capabilities. Although he can come off as arrogant and inexperienced, Dryst is cunning and intelligent and has a knack for improvising in the moment with unlikely success. Physical Prowess Dryst's most impressive physical qualities is his speed. Combined with his reflexes and agility, Dryst can move so fast that he can dispatch an opponent before they even have a chance to react. While not in the same league as Albrecht Durandal, Dryst's speed is still nonetheless impressive. When in top form, his movements appear as blurs, and on one occasion been able to instantly appear behind a target before they noticed. His surprising nimbleness lets him evade incoming attacks and weave through projectiles without a scratch, and he can hold his own against other accomplished swordsman. Using his natural speed and reflexes, he was able to evade every spell Niko used against him, and stunned the young man with just the hilt of his sword. Even without the aid of Reinforcement, Dryst's speed was enough to match Van when the latter was using Hasten. Besides his speed, Dryst does also possess great physical strength despite his slimmer build. He has enough strength to launch opponents back even when they've defended his attacks, and can slice a tree trunk clean through with a single swing. Even when not using his sword, one punch can knock a full grown man unconscious. When using Reinforcement, Dryst's physical abilities increase even further, allowing him to match and at times overcome Van in battle when using the same magic. Mental Ability Even though he can come off as comical and a bit of a goof at times, Dryst possesses a surprisingly strategic mind. He can quickly adapt to a given situation and change things to his favor. He's devised effective ways to use his magic and combine it with his swordsmanship to make up for the magic's lack of offensive power. He's developed spells to help deal with large groups of enemies and gain the advantage, while also keeping his opponents off guard with illusions and speed. When he fought Van, Van remarked at Dryst's keen ability to change his tactics near instantly during battle. Fighting Ability Swordsmanship Dryst's primary fighting method is with his katana, fighting in battle styles similar to that of a samurai. He uses both one handed and two handed styles, and has found unique ways to combine his Dust Magic into his attacks to maximize his damage potential. Whatever style he uses, Dryst combines his speed, agility and reflexes to take on multiple opponents at once. When using two hands, he maintains a well balanced fighting style, his attacks being powerful and precise though often linear. With one hand, he adopts a speed and agility based fighting style, and performs lighting fast slashes that even expert swordsman have trouble defending against. As he's traveled throughout Solis, Dryst has learned various sword styles and incorporated elements into his own form of fighting. Incredibly agile, his skills allow him to quickly adapt to his opponent's fighting style, evolving his own style to counter them. This style is known to be highly flexible in practice, effortlessly being able to transition into performing some form of acrobatic maneuver to avoid an attack, or use his lethal precision to strike enemies with a single attack each in the blink of an eye. Against Van, Dryst proved the better swordsman, able to effectively hold his own against both Van and Niko at the same time, and quickly adjust his attack and defense to overcome the two. His skill is also great enough that he could match Van's speed when using Reinforcement, while Dryst could clash against him with his own natural power and skill alone. Aether and Magical Power Coming Soon. Magical Talent Coming Soon. Magical Affinity Coming Soon. Magic Dust Magic Dryst is a Branded mage with the ability to use Dust Magic (塵魔法, Chiri Mahō), a Second Ring Magic that allows him to create and manipulate dust through a combination of Earth and Wind Magic. Dryst has admitted that his current skill in using Dust Magic severely limits what kind of spells he can perform, and has resorted to using this magic mainly as support for his sword skills. In fact, Dryst has created an assortment of spells that serve merely to enhance his strike effectiveness with his katana. By creating thick clouds of dust to blind his opponents, he can use the dust as cover to move and strike opponents without them being able to see him. Admittedly, Dryst doesn't like to use this method of deception unless facing a large and strong group of opponents so that he can gain the advantage. He's also found creative ways to use his magic to track his opponent's movements or manipulate their senses. By coating the edge of his katana using Dust Edge, Dryst can leave behind small traces of dust that are transferred to his opponents when he performs a successful strike. From there, with his dust on his opponent, Dryst can sense their location even when they are hiding. Gathering large quantities of dust, Dryst can carefully adjust them to reflect light and create copies of himself to confuse his enemies or the number of attacks he's performing. This ability requires expert control and he can only create up to two illusions of himself. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Black & White